


If I was Born a Yautja

by Seasnake



Category: Aliens vs Predators Series - Various Authors, Predator Series
Genre: Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-18 16:06:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1434490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seasnake/pseuds/Seasnake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little drabble. I imagined what my life would be if my family wasn't human. My dad is a fan of this series so I wrote it mostly for him but I like how it turned out so, here enjoy. Based loosely on my life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If I was Born a Yautja

I know we are very lucky to have a sire that cares for us. We are his last children, final ones conceived and only ones left alive. He had sons before us but they were all weak and died on their first hunts. With us he chose a better mate and spent time with us to make sure would grow to be quality protégé. Our sire planned on more children but after us three Mother decided she disliked being pregnant. She told him this only after he officially retired from the hunts and therefore couldn’t court a new mate. Mother doesn’t like to share. She tells me that she found something in our father she found lacking in her past mates.

Our sire now uses the skills he learned on group hunts to care for the medical ailments of other retired males. He often treats old hunting injuries. Our mother treats elderly females for bodily weaknesses by teaching them appropriate diet and exercise for their condition. 

My first brother has been on three hunts to date. Never the strongest of his peers, he fights intellectually. After fights he has boasted that his opponent grew tired and called him a coward. “But you still can’t hit me.” He would reply. Like both our parents he’s of a cautious nature and studies his prey, avoiding confrontation, until he determines the best way to strike. He hopes to design new armor, weapons, and hunting games after retiring from he hunts. I hope he has many children that I will be able to harass. 

My younger brother is average size and appearance. It aggravated him greatly throughout his youth that he continued to be middle of the pack and get average grades. He's chosen to compensate by being a master of hidden weapons and traps. He programs his armor specially and once sabotaged a rival's weaponry with a virus, before he knew it to be illegal. If he is going to die during a hunt it will be because he pushed himself too far. I tell him he has nothing to prove but I continue to worry until he completes his first hunts. 

I am several years older than my brothers. We might have been closer together except our sire was off planet on hunts for much of our young lives and our mother didn’t care for another. Despite our parent’s best intentions I became my brother’s defender. I more than once chased away young males that were giving them trouble. Some may think I did them a disservice, but they turned out alright. My brothers are an excellent hunters, intelligent, respectful, and if a female dismisses either of them it is her loss.

My sire made sure I learned to hunt. Few females can boast this. My sire explained that many males are dishonest or exaggerate the stories of the trophies they bring. But because I can hunt as well as any male, I can spot the falsehoods when I hear them. My mother still frets that I might receive trouble from a male, I tell her not to worry. Let a male try to peruse me without consent, I will hang his skull on my wall. My mother isn’t always pleased to hear this but my sire laughs it off, saying I will be hailed as a hero for putting down obnoxious youths. Not that I have had any notable suitors, I’m not pretty enough for that.

The first male to make a romantic gesture towards me was a scrawny thing. I laughed at him and walked away. The second was an anonymous gift, I ignored it. 

My skills of flirtation are pathetic, I’m afraid. I once was at a public event with several other female acquaintances. In attendance I noticed a male my age that I had seen around before and was a family member of one of my acquaintances. He was attractive enough and I decided to speak with him briefly. We were a few years too young to hunt at that age but we young females were encouraged to start our list of interest early. This male at the event looked likely to succeed in his hunts so I planned to get his name. However, when I approached him, the words that had sounded pleasant in my head came out hostile. By accident, I threatened him instead of showing interest. At least my initial character judgment proved correct. The male was indeed intelligent, he meekly avoided me the rest of the day. I never learned his name.

There was one male who came very close to loosing his skull to my wrath. He was around my age, athletic and intelligent but everything about him irritated me. He acted dumb, I was amazed when I learned he actually had a brain hidden somewhere inside his hideous head. Cocky and confident he challenged every male and showed off to every female. I don’t know, nor care to know, if I was merely one of the many females he encountered or if he had any special attention towards me. Worst of all, I hated his face. Average looking but made ugly by the nauseating expressions he always wore. I tried to avoid him but his male friends lived in my neighborhood. When he tried to speak with me, flirtatiously as he would all females, I ignored his presence. Then one day he made the mistake of touching an assigned machine that I and two other females were assembling. I struck his wrist, out of warning rather than intent to harm, and growled. I made it clear to everyone that nearby that I found him irritating. Our instructor shooed him away and he gave me no more trouble. I don’t know where he is now. Likely he has passed his hunts and is breeding a horde of ugly-faced children with the more easily impressed females, but I hold out hope that a hard meat will eat his face.

I’ve had advanced schooling in anatomy. This coming season I’ve been accepted for a position dissecting corpses. Not at a hospital but to extract any useful organs or implants. I expect to see a great many disgraced hunters come across my table. The males never really consider where the bodies of the fallen hunters go after they are carried away. I’ll take them apart and make use of anything they have left. I rest easy knowing I won’t have to do this for my brother. He is too clever to fall and too mindful to break a law. If he dies it will be followed with a respectful service. 

My best friend is an old fashioned romantic. She dreams of the great hunters fighting for her attention with impressive kills. She will be discerning and pick only the best from the lot. Her children will make her proud. Not too many children, though, just enough for her to divide attention adequately. In her dreams, her favorite hunter recognizes her as his favorite as well and they continue to meet through the years as they both age. She is an author and historian. One day she might document the tales of her own children.

I have no such plans. I loath children and am wholly unimpressed with my selection of males. No, I think my position in life is to kick the mighty, big-headed hunters to the ground and remind them who’s really in charge. The dumb males often forget who keeps things running while they are so busy hunting.


End file.
